Bionicle Story 9: Karzahnis Story
250px "Karzahnis Story" ist eine Kurzgeschichte und handelt davon, dass Karzahni kurz vor seinem Ausbruch aus der Grube seine Lebensgeschichte aufschreibt. Sie ist eine Zusammenfassung des Geschehens der Zeit-Geschichte I aus Sicht des Bösens, in diesem Fall Karzahni. ---- Karzahni saß in seiner alten, modrigen Zelle in der Grube. Dem nervenzerreißendem Gefängnis im Universum. Kein Gefängnis war so abscheulich und gleichzeitig am besten bewacht. Keine Sorge, ich werde in drei Wochen hier sowieso ausbrechen, dachte der frühere Herrscher. Ja, er hat sich mit den Makuta verbündet und diese erzählten ihm von einer "Zeitspaltung". Diese kommt alle 100.000 Jahre und verwandelt ganz plötzlich Toa in Matoraner oder umgekehrt. Auch Gebäude kann die Zeitspaltung wieder zu einem Bauprojekt machen. Zusammengefasst spielt die Zeit verrückt. Und in drei Wochen ist es so weit. Auf diesen Tag wartete Karzahni schon drei Jahre, denn die Zeitspaltung wird auch wahrscheinlich die Grube treffen und sie wieder in eine Tropfsteinhöhle verwandeln. Karzahni freut sich. Endlich würde er die Grube verlassen und wieder das Universum erobern - und diesmal wird ihn keiner aufhalten! Plötzlich verspürte er jedoch ein seltsames Gefühl. Er wollte jetzt auf einmal ubedingt schreiben. So nahm er sich schnell eine Steinplatte und etwas zu schreiben zur Hand. Doch es blieb die Frage: Was schreiben? Er grübelte darüber nach, bis er plötzlich Kriegsgeschrei in seinem Kopf hörte... "Aber ja!", murmelte er. "Meine Lebensgeschichte!" Und so fing er an zu kritzeln und zu schreiben... *** Es fing alles damit an, als mir ein eigenes Stück Land geschenkt wurde. Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr wieso und warum, aber ich ließ Matoraner dafür bezahlen, dass sie für mich arbeiten. Oh ja, noch immer höre ich das Hämmern in den Bergbauhöhlen, als ob ich wieder zurück durch die Zeit gereist bin und alles wieder vor mir abspielte. Meine Arbeiter waren so glücklich und friedlich. ''"Karzahni ist ein gutes Wesen mit einem so großen Herzen!" - "Er könnte glatt der zweite Mata Nui sein!" - Genau so frohlockten die Matoraner über mich. Alles war gut... ... Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, was genau geschah, als ob dieser Moment meines Lebens ausradiert wurde... Aber plötzlich dachte ich darüber nach, dass ich nicht doch etwas Besseres verdient hätte; ein größeres Land, mehr Arbeiter und - ein Anführer. Wenn alle so über mich dachten, warum bin '''ich' dann nicht ihr Mata Nui geworden?'' Doch eine Antwort fand ich nicht, nein, im Gegenteil. Mir schwirrte nur noch ein Gedanke im Kopf herum: Wenn ich diesen Ruhm nicht bekomme - dann werde ich ihn mir holen. Ab da wurde ich herrschsüchtig, ja, das Streben nach Macht war praktisch das Blut, das durch meinen Körper floss. Meine Matoraner ließ ich unter strenger Aufsicht arbeiten und brachte ihnen den Umgang mit Waffen bei. Oh ja, ich wollte das Universum erobern, bis zum letzten Dorf, mein Schatten soll sich über das Universum legen und jeden Widerstand umbringen! Doch irgendetwas lief nicht nach Plan. "Dies kann unmöglich Karzahni sein!" - "Er hat nicht das Recht, uns zu versklaven!" - Plötzlich kam dieser Spott aus den Mundwerken meiner Arbeiter. Nach und nach verließen sie meine Inseln. Sie hassten mich. "Denk nach, Karzahni! Du musst sie irgendwie dazu bringen, dass sie deiner Armee beitreten!" Dies sagte ich immer wieder zu mir selber. Und plötzlich sah ich ein Wort, ja, ein Wort, dass mir bis heute die treusten Lakein verschafft hat: '''Verwandlung'. Ich entwickelte ein Mittel, dass ich schließlich an einigen Matoranern ausprobierte. Und siehe da! Sie verwandelten sich. Sie wurden schuppige und grässliche Kreaturen, die ich Karzahni-Matoraner nannte. Aber das Beste war, dass sie mir gehorchten, wie ein gezähmtes Rahi. Schließlich hatte ich so viele Matoraner mutiert, dass ich endlich bereit war, den ersten und wichtigsten Schritt zu machen: Die Eroberung des Südlichen Kontinents. ''Ich fand dieses große Stückchen im Ozean schon immer glänzend und prachtvoll, als ob es nur darauf wartet, erobert zu werden, so friedlich ist es. So marschierten meine Truppen los, und ihre Schritte hallten mir noch immer im Kopf. Dies war wohl einer meiner schönsten Momente, ja, ich war so siegessicher, ich konnte es kaum noch ertragen, die Dörfer des Südlichen Kontinents brennen und Matoraner schreiend davon zu laufen zu sehen... Doch so einfach war es auch wieder nicht. Es gab einen Haken, einen großen Haken: Der damalige Herrscher des Südlichen Kontinents -ein weises Wesen namens Nektann- tat alles, um meine Armee nieder zu schlagen. Tage vergingen und der Krieg wurde immer brutaler. Im ganzen Universum war diese Schlacht das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins! "Ich habe gehört, dass dieser Karzahni ein Monster aus der Unterwelt ist!" - "Nektann muss es schaffen, dieses Ungeheuer abzuwehren!" - So redeten die Matoraner und Toa, ja, wildes Geschwätz! ''Nach vielen Monaten Krieg, da war das Glück auf meiner Seite: Der Südliche Kontinent hatte kaum noch Truppen und niemand hat sich getraut, dem Kontinent zu helfen, da sie alle Angst vor mir hatten! So kam Nektann schließlich winselnd zu mir gekrochen und gab mir seine Kapitulation! Oh, wie ich mich damals freute, mein erster Schachzug war erfolgreich, oh ja... *** Karzahni atmete erleichtert auf, als ob sein Sieg gegen Nektann jetzt sofort geschieht. Doch so war es nicht, nein. Er saß in der Grube, in einer modrigen Zelle und hörte kein einziges Geräusch. Mit einer finsteren miene legte er das schreibzeug zur seite und schaute langsam in alle Richtungen, doch nirgends war eine matoranische Wache oder sonst wer. Die Stille war fast tödlich. Um sich abzulenken, schreibt er weiter an seiner Lebensgeschichte. *** Der Südliche Kontinent gehörte nun mir, mir allein. Und ab dort kannte jeder meinen Namen, ja, sie hatten sogar praktisch Angst davor, ihn auszusprechen. Aber dieser glänzende Kontinent war mir nicht genung. Ich wollte mehr, viel mehr! Da erblickte ich den Nördlichen Kontinent, der ganz anders war, als der Südliche. Dieser hatte alles, was man zum Leben braucht, es ist fast wie ein Paradies. Und dazu war es noch sehr gut bewaffnet und hatte die beste Verteidigung im ganzen Universum. Dies sah ich als einmalige Herausforderung! Doch... durch den Krieg hatte ich sehr viele meiner Truppen verloren und so konnte ich unmöglich ein großes Stück Land erobern! Ich musste mir was ausdenken... Aber mir fiel nie was ein, tagelang. Langsam wurde mein Name vergesslich und ich befürchtete, dass die Armee des Guten den Südlichen Kontinent zurückhaben wollte. So langsam stand ich unter Druck und jeden Tag quälte mich dieselbe frage: Was tun? ''Doch eines Nachts hatte ich einen Traum... einen wundervollen Traum: Ich sah eine Wüstenlandschaft und etwas Geniales: Zwei große steinerne Pässe, an denen viele matoraner-ähnliche Wesen dran bauten. Als ich schließlich aufwachte, da wollte ich unbedingt die Lösung des Problems in die tat umsetzten, ja, ich war sogar glücklicher als bei der Eroberung des Südlichen Kontinents! Mein Plan bestand darin, steinerne Pässe zu allen eroberten Inseln zu bauen, damit meine Sklaven von Ort zu reisen können, um schließlich meine Anhänger zu werden. Oh ja, das drünen der Maschinen und hämmern der Werkzeuge waren schöne Geräusche... Nichts desto trotz war endlich der Tag gekommen, auf den ich so lange wartete! Meine Truppen marschierten wieder einmal los, um meinem Namen Ehre zu machen. Kurz nach der Ankunft auf dem Kontinent, hörte man lautes Geschrei und dumpfes klirren von Waffenm, brennende Wälder und Dörfer, Zerstörung so weit das Auge reicht. Dies waren Tugenden, ja Tugenden, die jedem Matoraner oder Toa sagten: der Krieg hat begonnen... Viele Monate sind schon vergangen, doch bis jetzt noch kein großer Erfolg. Nur Blut, dass praktisch überall auf der Insel floss, wie das Wasser in ihren Seen. "Karzahni, unsere Truppen schwinden!" - "Bitte gebt auf. Wir sind müde und wollen uns ausruhen!" - So flehten mich meine Truppen an. Doch sowas duldete ich nicht, nein! Ich wollte einen Überraschungsangriff starten, der uns endlich zum Sieg führt. Da wir von Süden aus angriffen, reiste ich in den Norden des universums, zu einer unbewohnten, kleinen Insel. Von dort aus wollte ich die Nordküste des Kontinents angreifen. Ja, der sieg war schon fast in meiner Tasche. Und so griff ein weiterer Trupp meiner Armee die Küste an. Ich selber blieb aus Sicherheit auf meiner Inselbasis und beobachtete das Feuer, das sich über das Stück im Ozean ausbreitete. Doch es kam leider zu einer unerwarteten Wende: Der Nördliche Kontinent schickte überall Hilferufe aus, wahrscheinlich wollten sie damit erreichen, dass ein kleines Toa-Team das Gute zum Sieg führt. Aber nicht nur ich hatte meine Zweifel daran, meine Matoraner lachten sich auch darüber schlapp. "Jetzt habe ich aber Angst!" - "Oh, seit Vorsicht, gleich kommen große, starke Toa!" - Ja, ja, so lachten sie sich kaputt. Doch keiner hat erwartet, dass sich die sechs stärksten Toa zur damaligen Zeit trafen. Als ich gehört habe, wie sie meine Truppen in den Boden gerammt haben, da bekam ich ein richtig mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch... *** Karzahni schüttelte es am ganzen Körper. Er mag wirklich nicht gerne darüber denken, wie er plötzlich nicht an den Sieg denkt. Doch trotzdem schrieb er weiter. *** ...Ich hatte plötzlich Angst, dass alles, was ich mir erobert habe, in den Händen des Guten fällt und mein Name ausradiert wird und für immer vergessen wird. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich von einen tiefen Abgrund fallen würde... und niewieder aufrechtstehen. In den nächsten Tagen sagte ich so gut wie kein Wort, stand wie angewurzelt auf meiner Inselbasis und starrte in die Ferne. Doch so konnte es nicht weitergehen, im Gegenteil! So sagte ich schließlich zu mir selber: "Reiß dich zusammen, Karzahni! Du lässt dich nicht von einigen mickrigen Toa dein auferbautes reich stehlen lassen!" Und so tat ich endlich etwas für meine Verteidigung: Ich ließ mir scharfe Waffen aus Protodermis schmieden und meine Rüstung verbessern, bis sie so schön glänzte, dass man die schönheit schon von weiter Ferne erkannte. Dann erhielt ich einige Zeit später eine Nachricht von meinen treuen Dienern. Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, als ob jetzt in diesem Moment einer meiner Truppen vor mir stand und mir ins Ohr flüsterte: '''Die Toa sind auf der Inselbasis angekommen.' In meinem Körper drehte sich mir der Magen um und der Tod persönlich legte mir den Mantel der Angst um meine Schultern. Doch so soll es nicht kommen, nein! ich redete mir erneut an, dass ein Herrscher keine Angst haben darf. So wartete ich gespannt auf diese Toa, ja, ich war ganz locker, als ob nichts passieren wird. Doch dies war nicht der Fall. Hinter den vielen Hügeln kam dieses Wesen zum Vorschein, ein Toa, es war der Anführer dieses Teams. Doch erst traute ich meinen Augen nicht: Er allein, gegen mich?! Das war wirklich zum Totlachen. Doch na gut, was sollte ich schon machen? So kämpften wir, Feuer gegen Herrschsucht, Gut gegen Böse. Unsere Waffen klirrten, als hätten sie Angst. So ging dieser Kampf weiter... jedoch ist schon wieder ein wichtiges Element meines Lebens vergessen worden! Denn dieser besagt, wie mich dieser Feuertoa überwältigen konnte, ja! Er schlug mich nieder, verletzte mich und wollte mich gar töten! Glücklicherweise hat dieses Toa-Mitleid mir mein Leben gerettet. Nichts desto trotz war ich zu schwach um weiter zu kämpfen... und in meinem Körper... brach eine Welt zusammen... *** Karzahni lag das Schreibzeug zur Seite und drehte sich auf seinen schuppigen Rücken. Mitlerweile ist es vor seiner Zelle nicht mehr so totenstill. Im Gegenteil, gerade diskutieren zwei ta-matoranische Wachen über die Existenz von weiteren Matoranern in anderen Universen. Der ehemalige Herrscher hörte jedoch nicht weiter zu, und schrieb deshalb einfach weiter... *** So lag ich geschlagen auf dem sandigen Boden. Um mich herum hat sich bereits der Rest des Teams versammelt und sprachen wild durcheinander und zeigten oft auf mich. Doch ich hörte nicht hin und beachtete sie auch gar nicht. Ich schaute zur Seite, dort wo die Schlacht um den Nördlichen Kontinent gerade beendet wurde. Doch plötzlich erschien eine weitere Toa -eine des Wassers- in meiner Reichweite. Hinter ihr waren die seltsamsten Wesen, die ich je gesehen habe. Dann schaute ich wieder zum Team. Gerade umarmten sie die Wassertoa und frohlockten wie noch nie. Klar, sie waren glücklich, besonders ihr Anführer. Doch irgendwie bekam ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass die blaue Toa auch etwas Besonderes hat. Nun hörte ich genau hin und hörte sie sprechen: "Helryx, war deine Suche erfolgreich?!" - "Ja", antwortete die Wassertoa namens Helryx mit einer honigsüßen Stimme. "Ich habe die Wesen Alt, Trinuma und Jobram gefunden. Nun kann ich endlich den Orden-von-Mata-Nui gründen..." Der Orden-von-Mata-Nui. Dies war ein Name, den ich mir lieber eingeprägt hätte. Ich wurde langsam müde und schlief ein, ich konnte aber noch sehen, wie die drei seltsamen Wesen mit den ebenso komischen namen mich hochhievten und wegschleppten... Nach einigen Stunden -vielleicht auch Tagen- wachte ich auf. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Um mich herum sah ich modrige Wände und vor mir waren pechschwarze Gitterstäbe. Ich hatte es geahnt: ich wurde eingesperrt, wo wusste ich nicht. Aber es war auf keinen Fall die Grube. Denn der Gang vor meiner Gefängniszelle war steinig und von Fackeln beleuchtet, nirgendwo sah man... den Glanz des Ozeans. Und auch so wusste ich, wie die Grube aussah: In meiner Armee waren viele von diesen Verbrechern, die ihre Zeit in diesem Unterwassergefängnis verbracht haben. Ich mochte diese Verräter nicht, doch für meine Armee könnte ich jeden gebrauchen, selbst Rahi-Biester. Oh ja, das war noch eine Zeit des Ruhmes und des Sieges... alles zerplatzt... Ich verbrachte mehrere Stunden ganz allein in dieser Zelle, nur das Flackern des Feuers war zu hören, sonst nicht. Ich saß die ganze Zeit auf dem kalten und steinernen Boden, dachte nach... über viele Dinge. Wo war ich? Was ist mit meiner Armee passiert? Doch die wichtigste aller Fragen war Wie komme ich hier raus? Verzweifelt suchte ich nach Antworten, als ob es Artefakte waren, die in den winzigsten Ecken des Universums versteckt waren... Schließlich wurde es auch dunkel und ich verbrachte eine Nacht der Ruhe in dieser Zelle... Komischerweise konnte ich die Nacht gut überstehen, keine Alpträume oder Fragen qüalten mich... Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch leise Schritte geweckt, die immer lauter wurden und ein Gerede ausbrach. Ich sah natürlich durch die Gitterstäbe, um zu erfahren, wer da kam? Retter? Oder vielleicht doch Feinde? Die Antwort war schnell geklärt, als ich in die blaue Kanohi Rau einer Wassertoa starrte. Natürlich, es war diese Helryx, die diesen verfluchten Mata-Nui-Orden gründete. Neben ihr stand dieses Drei-Meter-Wesen, zusammen mit einem Ta-Matoraner, der einen Spper bei sich trug. "Es wird eine Lektion für dich sein, Karzahni! Wie konntest du nur dem Universum so viel Schaden anrichten!", spöttete die Wassertoa. Wenn ich könnte, hätte ich sie zerrissen, doch ich blieb ruhig und gelassen, nur ein Knurren konnte mir entkommen. ''Schließlich übergab die Wassertoa dem Matoraner einen Schlüssel, die beiden Ordensmitglieder gingen, während der Matoraner vor meiner Zelle stand. In Gedanken konnte ich nur darüber lachen, wie dumm dieser Schachzug war. Ich verkroch mich in eine modrige Ecke meiner Zelle, wo haufenweise kleine, aber vorallem spitze Steinchen waren. Ich nahm mir gierig einen und musste gackern, woraufhin ich zu den Gitterstäben kroch und mich mit dem Matoraner unterhielt. '' ''"Und, woher kommst du?" Der drehte sich um und schaute mich erst fragwürdig an, bevor er doch antwortete. "Nördlicher-" Und Peng! Mit dem spitzen Stein haute ich ihm auf die Maske, griff nach dem Schlüssel und öffnete mit voller Freude die Tür... Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie ich rannte, meine Schritten hallten in diesem dunklen Gang wieder, ich hatte jedoch trotzdem eine große Angst in mir, erwischt zu werden - und das hätte wahrscheinlich den Tod bedeutet. Doch schon hatte ich die Tür dieser Festung ereicht, schlug sie auf und rannte, rannte bis zur Küste der Inselbasis, wo ich mich vom weitem Meer trieben ließ, ich steuerte auf meine Heimat zu, dort wo alles begann... *** Mittlerweile herrschte buntes Getummel vor Karzahnis Zelle, matoranische Wachen aller Art redeten wild durcheinander. Karzahni viel es schwer, sich noch zu konzentrieren, aber trotzdem legte er das Schreibzeug nicht beiseite. *** Monate vergingen seit meinem Ausbruch. Über das Geschehen im Universum war ich jedoch nicht weiter informiert, was der Orden oder diese mickrigen Toa taten, davon wusste ich gar nichts... Um ehrlich zu sein, war es mir auch egal, ich konzentrierte mich nur noch auf meine Rache, das Universum mir endlich Untertan zu machen. ''Derweilen baute ich meine Armee wieder auf, all die überlebenden Karzahni-Matoraner steuerten meine Insel an. Doch nicht nur diese: Diebe, Verräter und Verstoßene kamen zu mir hergehumpelt, in der Hoffnung, allen anderen Furcht einzuflößen. Ich mochte sie nicht, doch ich könnte jeden einzelnen für meine ausgefallene Rache gebrauchen... Mehrere Wochen vergingen, bis ich endlich eine Armee hatte, die groß genug war: Ich fing an, die kleinen Inseln wieder zu erobern und meine steinernen Pässe rankten wieder aus dem Meeresboden. Die Schritte der versklavten Matoraner hallten noch heute in meinem Kopf, wie sie aneinandergekettet meine Insel betraten. Da kam mir aber ebenfalls die Idee, eine Gefängnisplattform mitten im Ozean zu bauen. Matoraner strömten in das stählerne Bauwerk, gefangen hinter Gittern und ich - ich saß auf meinem Thron, umgeben von Schätzen, die diese armseligen Matoraner für mich holten, egal woher - vom Meeresboden, aus Vulkanen... ich hatte kein Mitleid mit ihnen. Doch was mich an manchen Tagen noch mehr faszinierte, als das funkelnde Gold, war, dass schon seit mindestens einem Monat niemand gegen meine Armee ankämpfte. Vielleicht hielt ich mich '''noch' zu sehr raus und war noch nicht im Begriff, den Südlichen Kontinent wieder zu erkämpfen. Doch ich wollte nur keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwenden, ich wollte endlich dem Universum, den Matoranern und Toa, meine Rache spüren lassen. Meine Truppen drangen wieder zu dem Südlichen Kontinent auf, dem "glänzenden Stück im Ozean", wie ich es nannte. Doch die Bewohner hatten schon einmal so einen Schock erlebt, diesmal waren sie vorbereitet und waren gefährlicher für meine Truppen denn je: Unsere Ausrüstung, der Proviant - er schwand, wie sollte ich so einen weiteren großen Krieg beginn? Ich grübelte nicht lange nach, ich musste zum Zentrum der Waffenwirtschaft: Nynrhia. Es war die Hauptstadt von Xia, ein elendes kleines Stück in dieser Welt - von Krieg und Ruinen zerrissen. Meine neue Welt sollte nicht so enden, sie sollte ein neuer Rubin sein und sein Glanz soll bis hin zu fremden Welten strahlen.'' Wie auch immer, ich bekam zwar meine Ausrüstung, doch mit diesen Nynrhia-Geistern konnte ich mich nicht verstehen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Angst, dass ich ihr Volk ausrotte, als Kriegsherr spürt man soetwas. Es sollte mir jedoch weiter egal, Nynrhia hat nicht den Mut, es sich mit mir anzunehmen. Derweilen bekamen meine Truppen die Ausrüstung und es ging weiter vorwärts, Inseln brannten und Matoraner wurden versklavt... *** Wie bildlich es sich Karzahni vorstellte, als on in diesem Moment in seiner Zelle das Geschehen abgespielt wird. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seiner schuppigen Kanohi aus, konnte sich nicht einmal ein höhnisches Lachen verkneifen. Eine der Wachen schaute ihn missmutig in die kalten Augen. Was guckst du so?, dachte der ehemalige Herrscher, in Gedanken hatte er den Matoraner schon in Einzelteile zerfleischt... *** Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Thron zurück, immernoch lachend datüber, dass sich niemand traut, '''mich' herauszufordern, und dieser Abschaum hilflos zuschaut.'' Meine Gefängnisbasis füllte sich, Matoraner aller Art saßen hinter den gitternen Wänden ihrer Zellen. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut, wie ich durch die Gänge hauste und in ihre winselnden Augen schaute. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen - widerstehen, ihnen endlich harte Aufträge zu geben: Ob nun der eine den Nachrichtenbringer spielt, oder die anderen nach wertvollen Schätzen suchen - diese hilflosen Matoraner taten es, sie waren zu schwach, sich gegen mich zu wehren. Einige Tage darauf erhielt ich jedoch eine seltsame Botschaft, die mich zu tiefst überraschte: Natürlich, wir waren im Krieg... aber war es nicht doch ein "geheimer Krieg"? In der Tat, die Regionen im Norden des Uiiversums wussten noch '''gar nichts' von meiner Rückkehr. Wie das?, fragte ich mich. Natürlich hatte ich bemerkt, dass im ersten Monat mich immer noch keiner angegriffen hat, aber dass es sich soweit ausdehnt und der ganze Norden davon nichts wusste, das ließ mich sehr staunen. Aber was nützte dies weiter, ich machte es einfach zu meinem Vorteil. Weitere Tage vergingen und ich erfuhr von einem meiner Botschafter, dass sich in der Nähe eines meiner steinernen Pässe etwas Verrücktes abgespielt hat: Ein Toa, ja, solche mickrigen Beschützer des Guten, dieser richtete Verwirrung unc Chaos an: Die Beschreibung meiner Untertanen, sie erinnerten mich an jemanden: Eine schwarz-gestachelte Kanohi des Fluges, eine dunkelsilberne Rüstung aus Stahl... Es war ein Toa von diesem Team, was mich damals bei meinem ersten Siegeszug gegen das Universum gestoppt hat. Er soll getötet gewesen sein, doch ein Ebenbild seines wurde danach fliehend gesichtet! Zuerst hielt ich en Botschafter für verrückt, doch als er mir erklärte, dass ein Matoraner des Magnetismus ihm geholfen hat, da wurde mir bange. Einer meiner Sklaven auf der Flucht als Toa: Er könnte das gesamte Universum wieder gegen mich hetzen. Oh ja, es lief einfach nicht gut... Doch es vergingen Wochen, ohne, dass ich etwas von diesem Toa etwas hörte... oder der Norden etwas von mir... *** Wie sehr hätte sich der Herrscher gewünscht, dass damals weiterhin niemand etwas von seinem zweiten Großes Krieg etwas bemerkte, dass dieser Toa niemals geflüchtet worden wäre. Vielleicht hätte er heute schon ein ganzes Universum regiert und müsse nicht in dieser modrigen, alten Zelle sitzern, umgeben von einem miefigen Gestank... Wie sehr hätte er jetzt in seiner prachtvollen, goldenen Rüstung geglänzt, anstatt in einem verroteten Schuppenpanzer zu hocken... *** Irgendwann -ich war schon mitten in diesem "geheimen Krieg"- strömten in meinen Thronsaal ein Botschafter nach dem anderen hinein, so viele aus den verschiedensten eroberten Inseln... Doch sie hatten nur eine gemeinsame Nachricht: '''Ein neues Toa-Team'. Es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken runter, meine größte Angst hat sich bestätigt... Doch... es gab auch gute Nachrichten: Sie waren hinter einem sehr mächtigen Artefakt her, einer Kanohi, um genau zu sein, mit der sie mich ausschalten wollen, so dachten diese Toa. Es war die Maske des Friedens, genannt "Bara Magna". Schon bald bekam ich Interesse an diesem Artefakt, wenn diese Maske in meinen Händen wäre, könnte ich mit ihr mein neues Universum so gestalten, wie ich es haben möchte... Ich lernte das neue, vierköpfige Toa-Team unter der Leitunfg von Jovan kennen, dieser Flüchtling, der es also doch geschafft hatte. Sie reisten quer durch den Süden, hatten eine Angelegenheit mit Nynrhia-Geistern, einer entpuppte sich von diesen Toa als Verräter und sie duellierten sich in einem Vulkan. Meine Truppen hielten sich erst aus der Sache raus, beobachteten diese Toa, studierten sie wie Gukko-Vögel... Mir kam der Gedanke, dass sie überhaupt nicht gefährlich für mich sein können, was taten sie denn, was so bedrohlich für mich wäre, dass ich ausgeschaltet werden kann. Das einzige, was zählt, ist die Kanohi Bara Magna, meine Truppen mussten das Team nur zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort überwinden. Dank dieses einen Verräter, waren sie auch nur noch zu dritt, was also tun, außer diese schönen Tage umgeben von Gold auf meinem Thron zu genießen? Doch nur wenige Tage darauf... da zogen Gewitterwolken über mein Reich, so dunkel, wie sonst nur meine Persönlichkeit: Die Toa verbündeten sich mit dem Orden... ja, dem Orden-von-Mata-Nui. Schon wieder kamen sie mir also in den Weg... Doch diesmal, diesmal musste alles funktionieren, den Orden '''musste' fallen. Und dafür musste ich harte Maßstäbe setzen: Einen Großteil der Truppen, die gerade den Südlichen Kontinent erobern, sollten abwenden und sich auf meiner Inselbasis auffinden. In der Zwischenzeit war mir die erneute Eroberung dieses Prachtkontinents im Ozean egal geworden, mit der Maske des Friedens werde ich sowieso alle Inseln regieren.'' Schließlich kamen der Orden und die Toa auf einer meiner kleineren eroberten Inseln an, sie war kahl und keine einzige Pflanze blühte auf ihr. Dafür gab es auf ihr viel Protodermis... ja, Protodermis... ein entscheidender Fakt für den finalen Kampf, wie ich später bemerkte... *** Inzwischen war es vor Karzahnis Zelle wieder ruhig geworden, die matoranischen Wachen, waren verschwunden, wie vom Endboden verschluckt. Wie sehr er jedoch verteift war, seine Lebensgeschichte aufzuschreiben, dass er die Geräusche, die Gerüche, all das Geschehen um sich nicht bemerkte. Einerseits wollte der Herrscher damit nicht aufhören, zu kritzeln und zu schreiben. Natürlich, er hatte Angst, dass er doch in Vergessenheit geraten wird, wie jeder große Eroberer. Schritte. Karzahni drehte seinen Kopf zur Zelle und erkannte wieder eine le-matoranische Wache vor seiner Zelle. "Was ist nur aus dir geworden, Karzahni? Du warst mal so mächtig, und doch hast du dich von uns vernichten lassen." Der ehemalige Herrscher antwortete darauf nicht, er schaute nur zu Boden, auf den kalten Boden seiner Zelle. Natürlich dachte er auch von sich, dass er sich von Toa und Matoranern vernichten ließ. Er, der große Kriegsherr, der sogar Großregionen eroberte und dann von Toa in die Grube getrieben wurde... "Verweile doch weiter!", entgegnete der Le-Matoraner schließlich und ging. Karzahni derweilen nahm sich wieder sein Schreibzeug und fing an zu kritzeln. *** Meine Armee traf schließlich ein, eine Horde von mutierten Matoranern und abtrünnigen, ich auf einem riesigen Visorak. Wir überraschten den Orden und die Toa sehr, ihre Münder blieben ihnen offen und ich verspürte großen Durst, sie entgültig aus der Geschichte auszulöschen, sie endlich zu vernichten und die Maske Bara Magna in meinen Händen haltend. Ich war vorallem wütend, als diese Hikaki meine Gefängnisbasis zerstörten und alle Matoraner befreiten... was für ein trauriger Moment es doch gewesen ist. Ich stand inmitten dieses Chaos, Flammen breiteten sich aus und stählerne Gitterstäbe flogen durch die Luft, mein Gold, mein Thron verunreinigt. Und meine Wenigkeit stand nun zwei Ordensmitgliedern gegenüber. Ich konnte in ihren Augen ablesen, dass sie mich aufhalten wollen, ein großes Gespür dazu haben. Aber ich konnte darüber nur lachen: Mal ehrlich, was können diese schon gegen mich, dem großen Herrscher ausrichten. Nach nur einem kurzen Kampf sah ich sie ich den einen leblos im Wasser treibend, den anderen in alle Einzelteile zerschlagen... Doch das Hier und Jetzt ruft, ich bin kurz davor, herauszufinden, wo diese Maske ist: Vor einem Protodermissee haben sich alle versammelt: Meine Armee, der Orden, die Toa... Ich wusste, es wird nicht einfach aus ihnen herauszupressen, wo die Kanohi Bara Magna ist... im Gegenteil, es war noch schwieriger als gedacht: Da wehren sich diese Verräter auch noch gegen eine Armee dieser Größe? Da erkannte ich mit meinen Augen, wie Jovan und ein Ordensmitglied in all dieser Ablenkung zum Versteck der Maske flüchteten, doch ich ließ einen von ihren Teamkameraden -einen Feuertoa- mit der Protodermis mutieren, sodass er sie verfolgte. Was danach geschah, davon schüttle ich mich noch heute: Da war dieser Jovan... mit einer Kanohi Hau! Was sollte dies alles?, dachte ich. Warum nimmt er eine Kanohi Hau aus dem Versteck. Worte aus seibem Mundwerk kamen nicht raus, egal wie ich ihn dazu zwang... Nun ja, dies war leider ein Fehler dieses Toa. Ich schubste ihn in die Protodermis, mitsamt der Hau. Dies... war jedoch das Schlechteste, was ich je in meinem Leben getan habe... Denn die Hau '''ist' die Kanohi Bara Magna! Jovan kam mit ihr aus dem Protodermissee, er hatte sie getragen, wie sie glänzte. Mit ihr zerstörte er meine Armee. Und mich? Mich schickte er mit der Maske in die Grube, wo ich hier jetzt verweile...'' Das war auch schon meine Lebensgeschichte, voller Aufstieg und Fall, Eroberung und Leid, Freude und Unglück... *** Karzahni legte die Steinplatten in eine Ecke seiner Zelle, seine Hand schmerzte ein wenig von dem vielen Schreiben. Doch jetzt war er glücklicherweise fertig und konnte nur hoffen, endlich in drei Wochen auszubrechen, wartete schon begierig auf die Zeitspaltung. Und wieder ertönten Schritte. Doch diesmal war es nicht der wütende Le-Matoraner, es war ein Matoraner des Feuers, mit einem Gadunka zwischen seines Fingern, der wild herum zappelte, als ob er sich aus diesem Griff befreien wollte. "Dein Futtert, Karzahni!" Der Matoraner warf den winzig kleinen Gadunka vor Karzahnis Füße, wo der Herrscher begierig nach ihm schnappte und ihn schließlich mit einem Bissen verschlank. Der Ta-Matoraner konnte jedoch ebenfalls nur den Kopf schütteln. Wahrscheinlich dachte jeder über Karzahni so... einstmal ein großer Herrscher... jetzt nur noch ein gefräßiges, gefangenes Wesen... ...und bald der neue Mata Nui... Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Gresh18